


(With) Best Wishes

by Puolukka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puolukka/pseuds/Puolukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur have a marriage to attend and they're already running late.</p><p>"Why don't you help me getting ready," it was more of a statement than a favour. "I'll dress you up as well, in return!" he clarified smugly, waving his suit ungraciously back and forth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(With) Best Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost my initial concept was "Your OTP getting each other dressed" then it escalated slowly to "Your OTP feeling each other up". A friendly reminder to not read Childish Sadism's fanfictions while writing fluff.
> 
> [My usual litany about my poor English skills and so on]. Please, leave a comment to let me know about errors or mistakes, even a simple review (which I appreciate as well)
> 
> It just happened I was writing this story during Alfred's birthday. Anyway Happy Independence Day, everybody!
> 
> [Edit: changed title because too long]

_June 30th, 14:45 (02:45 pm)_

  
"So, uhm, who's getting married?" he asked absent-mindedly, being engrossed on brushing his teeth.  
  
"I've already told you, Alfred. Shamanta, my cousin, and her fiancé Josh are getting married in about an hour, so would you please put on something! We're running late!" scolded a heavy British-accented voice from the bedroom.  
  
Said man, Alfred, spat the last bit of toothpaste in the sink, then turned around facing his English partner in the adjacent room. "Oh, yeah, Genny. I don't remember her _at all_. Anyway we have lots of time left, don't need to rush Art!"  
  
A loud snort came from the latter, painting a dopey smile on the American's face which left the bathroom in favour of their comfortable bedroom, whereas his companion, Arthur, was currently choosing proper suits for both of them.  
  
He approached the bed, scattered with several discarded clothes, and glanced briefly towards the musing Englishman before him, then looked at the garments, again. He picked one of them up, critically vaulting it.  
  
"Here! I think it's suitable enough!" the boisterous statement suddenly recoiled Arthur. He glared at him with an unreadable expression, thus leaning forward and snatching the suit away from Alfred before he could put it on.  
  
"What the _bleeding hell_ are you doing!?" he chided, evidently not appreciating his choice of attires.  
  
The American only pouted. "Well, I'm getting dressed as _you_ requested"  
  
Arthur made a grunting noise, emerald eyes glaring intently at him. He would have likely retorted at his boyfriend, if it was the case. It wasn't, though. They were late and he was right. An _effective_ combo.  
  
The Brit breathed deeply. " _Jolly good_. I don't care, put that on. I would have chosen it anyway, being the only decent suit you own"  
  
As he gave it back he noticed there was a singular attire which matched nicely with Alfred's . It seemed he wasn't the only one to catch it as his partner took it out from the messy stack, handing it to him whilst grinning amused.  
  
"This one's for you! Go on, Art, we don't want to miss the marriage, right?"  
  
Said male snorted at his mate's sarcasm and watched carefully the suit he chose. It was an old present from his mom; she said it would look great on his slim, pale figure. Eventually it did fit him perfectly, showing off his best body features, despite its tickling material and gaudy coloration.  
  
He thought he could give it a try again, although it wasn't a truly formal garment, surely they wouldn't mind it too much. He wasn't the one getting married, after all.  
  
"I'll go get a shower. _You_ go dress up, _now_!" demanded the short male as he left.  
  
Cerulean eyes followed the retreating form as he tried to put on his pants without tearing them apart. Plenty of trousers ripped off due to his atrocious attitude on dealing with _things_ , sensing he couldn't do much he gave up, throwing them on the bed. He idly sat there, waiting for Arthur to come back.  
  
It did take no more than fifteen minutes to the ash-blond male as he made his way in their shared room wherein found a sprawled Alfred engrossed on watching the flickering reflection of his watch on the ceiling.  
  
The Englishman scoffed loudly alerting of his presence as he glared at his childish demeanors. Alfred only dismissed it as he immediately stood up in front of Arthur while holding up the wrinkled pants.  
  
He sighed inwardly. " _What_?"  
  
"Why don't you help me getting ready," it was more of a statement than a favour. "I'll dress you up as well, in return!" he clarified smugly, waving his suit ungraciously back and forth.  
  
Shooking desperately his head, Arthur gave in, not after a long self-struggling about his yielding behaviour when concerning his American boyfriend. He was too much exhausted and stressed about this ceremony: his relatives were all fussing about his lack of a girlfriend, even though they knew perfectly well that he did not swing that _way_.  
  
He understood their need of _offsprings_ , but he couldn't do really much for he was a _man_ , loved _men_ and currently in a relationship with _one_ ; therefore no way in hell he was able to _give birth_!  
  
Anyway he relaxed slightly as his thoughts drifted back to the main matter.  
  
"Alfred, you in-" another sigh cut him off "Ah, _bugger_. I'll help you, just this time though" despite his scornful tone, a smile spread on his sullen face. Come on, it wasn't an everyday occurrence that someone would ask you to help them dressing! Well, it's also true that the man in question is quite the childish, American prat eager to play on the playground see-saw during his spare time.  
  
The warm hug wherein Arthur was enveloped let him loosen up deeply, returning it with an awkward one since he was quite crashed by the other's strength.  
  
It was endearing taking care of this grown-up baby, his cerulean blue eyes seemed so pure in the bright light; retrieving the pants from Alfred's harsh grasp, the Englishman crouched down, rolling and widening them and mentioning the American to slip his legs in.  
  
Alfred obliged, careful to not get in the way while putting each limbs in the holes, stumbling a bit while doing so.  
  
"You can lean against me, if you want" informed sweetly Arthur, noticing the scrabbling boy.  
  
Again, the taller of the two rested gently his big, sweat-covered hands on his shoulders in order to support himself and slipped on the pants. As he zip them on, Arthur brushed unconsciously his boyfriend's crotch, sending shiver down his spine, then proceeding - unaware of the effect of his actions - with the button-down shirt and tie.  
  
His captivated, desirable features as he knotted tightly the tie - he would have preferred a bow tie, actually - on his neck were doing no good to the growing erection. He squirmed slightly in order to conceal his painfully clear bulge.  
  
An uncomfortable mood settled in the room, Arthur didn't seem to sense it; on the other hand, Alfred was oddly attentive to his surroundings. It wasn't a common occurrence seeing as the American obliviousness often got in the way, adding fuel on his idiocy.  
  
By the time Alfred was full, neatly dressed and the twinkle of proudness in the Brit's eyes had faded, with an impromptu shoving the ash-blond form fell on the soft bed, crying out loud profanities towards the culprit.  
  
"What the _sodding fuck_ are you doing!?" screeched him while wobbling on the mattress, trying in vain to sit up.  
  
In a blink on an eye the American was straddling his companion, pinning him down to restrain him from any likely movement. Then, shamelessly tossed away the thick, furry blue towel which wrapped loosely the other's delicate hips.  
  
A yelp burst out Arthur's lips whilst kicking and thrashing fruitlessly, aiming at the atop moron. "Stop it this _instant_ , you _blasted twat_!"  
  
Chuckling quietly Alfred bent over and peppered of feathery kisses the porcelain skin underneath him. It took a good amount of self-restrain from Arthur as he successfully managed to stifle his moans and grunts all the while glaring daggers at the other as anger flared up his veins.  
  
A swift motion and the Brit trapped the taller's hips with his legs, pushing and closing the gap between their skins. The American surprised squeaking was a heavenly sound to the shorter blond which yanked him sideways, changing their position.  
  
Now, Arthur was trapping his boyfriend, enjoying his disappointed grimace for being manhandled and tricked.  
  
"Aww Art, that was a tricky move!" he whined while intertwining their hands together, lest his grumpy Brit would have smacked him; Alfred tugged their joint grasp to bring him closer, thus bumping slightly their foreheads in the process.  
  
"Oh, _my apologies_ , next time I shall ensure to inform you in advance" snickered the Britishman as he pecked the juicy, rosy lips. The American took advantaged of the situation and deepened the kiss, rising gradually from his laying stance as both men fought for dominance in a heated clashing of teeth and tongues.  
  
Neither of them would have surrendered easily, both being proud, stubborn and bigheaded. They lavished each other with prurient caresses and open-mouthed kisses for what seemed hours, but then it took longer than expected; actually their lascivious display lasted exactly thirty-four minutes and forty-five seconds.  
  
It was Arthur who first wised up to the time, flinching as his internal alarm went off. He patted forcefully his companion on the shoulder which replied whining for the loss of contact since the Brit was already standing on his feet while snatching a pair of white, candid socks and plain branded briefs from the drawer.  
  
Roaring guffaws echoed in the room as Alfred took in the dashing, yet hilarious, inflexible British gentleman twiddling with his underwear.  
  
"Oh man, Art, you're just _so_ laughable right now!" he choked out between goofy snorts.  
  
Arthur dismissed it as he pulled on his equally white shirt, muttering injuries about his bad manners, too absorbed in his task to notice the approaching male. By the time he accomplished it, big, coarse - but caring and loving nonetheless - hands pressed on his shaky ones, taking over their job. Slowly, button after button was secured in its own slit; each other fitting in a tight embrace.  
  
Mesmerized by Alfred's mellow gesture, he was transfixed by the tenderness of his motions: the light brushing of tanned skin against cloth, nails feathery scrapping pearly buttons and the focused frown which graced his visage. It was a wonder how he could turn buttoning up a simple shirt into an enthralling, blissful sight to behold.  
  
Meanwhile those hands worm their way to the Britishman's asscheeks, squeezing them possessively which elicited a girly squeal from Arthur's juicy lips. The American chuckled quietly and kept trailing down the snowy legs; fingers brushing, on purpose, his inner thighs.  
  
Alfred was now crouched down, smoothing the nestling pants - which Arthur previously squeezed in during the heated fight with his briefs - around his ankles. He held them in a firm grasp as they slide into the Brit's slender curves.  
  
Eventually the dark blue jacket made his way on his slim upper body as well. Alfred wiped out and fixed his lapel with a content smile for his good job; sky-blue eyes stared into green ones and after a short silence a fervent kiss was shared.  
  
They longed for each other, but duty came first - there was a marriage to attend - and they drift apart idly, holding back their avid craving for warm skin connection.  
  
A murmured "Shall we go?" from Alfred -of all people!- broke the enchantment under which they temporarily were.  
  
Arthur blinked. "Sure"  
  
Before detaching definitively from the spell, Alfred leaned forward and kissed gently the Brit's upper lip, nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck; haphazard pecks were dropped on the rose-scented skin and Arthur managed to steal a proper kiss when the blue-eyed blond was pulling away.    
  
The American made a whining noise. "You're making things difficult, Art! If you keep kissing me like that, I might toss and make love to you on the floor until your grumpy self would reprimand me for your soreness!"  
  
"I'd have preferred to attend your conceited libido than this ceremony, but I'm afraid we're going to postpone it for later, if you'll be still feisty enough" mused loudly Arthur as he checked the time on his wristwatch.  
  
" _Shit_. Move your arse, Alfred, we have ten minutes and it takes twenty only to drive there" Alfred obliged, running to the front door and nodding to Arthur to follow him.  
  
"Don't sweat, darling. Ten minutes are more than enough!" he chirped as they hopped on their white Peugeot 207.

* * *

 

_June 30th, 17:17 (05:17 pm)_

  
"Where are they? I mean I know they had to greet guests for coming, but now we're all out, waiting for them to finish that stupid photo shoot and I'm _fucking_ starving!"  
  
Arthur had been witnessing at Alfred's internal breakdown for the past thirty minutes due to the newlyweds' tardiness. He was sick and tired as well of his relatives' demands; as soon as they arrived his parents were all over him, pestering with silly questions and explanations about his general lifestyle.  
  
Eventually the mass started and the Brit was spared by their endless harassment. When it was over relatives and friends went outside, leaving alone husband and bride to finish their task.  
  
One of the groom's sister was supplying rice to the guests near the Church's threshold; He overheard someone asking how they should throw it which replied a hissed "You must throw them with _venom_ "  
  
At any rate, after a long waiting filled with short conversations regarding various topics - starting with the weather to the latest town's gossip - Shamanta and Josh stepped out the holy building; welcomed by a hot, sunny day and a thick rice shower, they made their way to the ranted car.  
  
Alfred sulked seeing as they didn't even spare a glance at their surroundings, too absorbed in each other's loving gaze. However, his face lit up when the bride turned around, waving and thanking their guests for the good omen. She smiled brightly and in a sudden burst of cheers, tossed her bouquet.  
  
Pushing and shoving one another, young fiancées made a run for it, reaching forward to snatch the landing bouquet, hoping to be the next one walking down the aisle. Vice versa, Men backed away from the fiery ruckus that arose only feet away from the Church, fearing an eventual bloodbath.  
  
Then a voice among many raised in the havoc, pointing towards a familiar figure. "It's _him_!"  
  
Everybody faced the mysterious person, in the shape of a young man, which held the colorful, craved bouquet in a firm grasp.  
  
Said man was puzzled and confused. He was chatting mindlessly with an old face when a bunch of flower fell from the sky. He caught them, recognising too late the implication of his action.  
  
He stared aimlessly, searching for any sign from the audience, disapproval, anguish, indifference. He was in the limelight, feeling distressed and upset, uncertain on what doing and expecting, until a Southern-accented yell broke the silence. " _Long live the newlyweds_!"  
  
In a heartbeat Alfred was by his side, an arm enveloping his waist in a comforting warmth; his sparkling blue eyes told Arthur that he didn't need to worry whatsoever.  
  
In the meantime, guests chanted best wishes and fortune to the departing couple. The dirty blond man watched, bewitched as well, and in an impromptu desire, kissed the Brit fervently in front of the guests which either ignored or pretended nothing happened. They didn't care anyway.  
  
At last, he drew back and chuckled. "You know. Next time, we're might going to attend our own marriage!"  
  
A huge grin spread over Alfred's face as Arthur mumbled " _Perhaps_ "


End file.
